


The Morning After

by thepretender501



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Unsafe driving, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watch the road. I promise I'll be careful with it," Charles says as he bends over Erik’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-DOFP. This story was based off of [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/4539.html%20thread=22975163#t22975163) on the XMFC kink meme. I've only seen the films and don't even have in depth knowledge of those; so much of what I wrote is based on my own imagination... Thanks to Emonym23 for the beta. Any and all mistakes are my own.

The morning after, they don't talk about it. It's early when they pull out of the motel parking lot.  The sun is barely peeking over the horizon and the sky is golden. Erik is driving, he's mildly hungover but between the two of them Erik wouldn't be surprised if Charles was still drunk. Charles is hunched over a cup of coffee, dark sunglasses on, his head resting on the window and he's barely awake. If it were possible Erik would have slept in but they had a meeting with a mutant who could possibly alter the fabric of reality at 1 p.m. It's a meeting Erik has been looking forward to for weeks. The ride from Washington, DC to Concord, North Carolina is well over five hours. He's starting to regret keeping up with Charles at the bars the previous night.

By 10 a.m. they've stopped for breakfast. Erik feels better, Charles looks better and they're on the road again. They're still talking around the subject of last night until Charles stretches, wincing, and says, "Honestly, I think I may have bruised every bit of my body last night." Mentioning the subject without getting into the muddy details. "How did any of that even happen?" he laughs with a deceptive lightness that tells Erik he is only feigning nonchalance.

Erik still isn't convinced any of it was fully real. If he hadn't woken up naked and tangled in off-white bed sheets with Charles' leg slung over his thigh he would have dismissed it entirely. The memories take various shades in his mind, from hazy to crystal. He remembers Charles flirting. With the alcohol in his system he had no filter.

"You kept calling me handsome and putting your hands all over me," Erik says.

"Was I?"

"Yes. You were trying to sound so clever. In fact, I think you may have quoted your entire dissertation at one point."

Charles laughs genuinely at that. "It does sound like me."

"You were relentless but I didn't take you seriously until you kissed me." Erik wishes he can take back the words as they come out, oozing sentimentality that he doesn't intend.

"You kissed me first," Charles points out. "Right in the middle of the street."

"I was testing your boundaries."

"You should know by now, Erik, that I have aggressively few boundaries. I am a telepath you see." He glances over to catch Charles gesturing with his fingers and he can't help but smile a little.

"I know that now. Because of your gift, fucking you felt like running a marathon."

Charles laughs. "Jesus, I think that's the first time I've heard that metaphor. Sounds exhausting." He rests a hand on Erik's leg and Erik fights the urge to pull away for all the tension that suddenly jolts through him. Charles doesn't seem to notice, like he didn't notice how his hands all over Erik last night had him hard in a matter of minutes. Erik recalled when Charles first started to get tipsy. They were sitting in a booth watching a live band play and suddenly Charles was talking in his ear asking what he did to stay in shape, asking what he looked like naked, rubbing his chest. Erik was fully aroused then and the rest of the night was just an exercise in self discipline.

Charles removes his hand and in the periphery Erik can see him clench and unclench his fingers. "I didn't know it was that easy." Charles says quietly. And dammit, he is a _telepath_ and he isn't drunk.

"If I'd known, a simple touch could-- I would have done this weeks ago." Charles sounds awestruck and Erik shares the sensation, a little shocked to learn how much, how long Charles has desired him. "I was practically dry humping your thigh when you kissed me in that alleyway," Charles says. "I thought that's when you finally started to get hard. I didn't know I had you so much-- sooner." His awe begins to take on an annoying hint of self satisfaction.

"I wish you'd stop reading my mind."

"I'm sorry, my friend. I'm tuning you out. Loud music in my psyche. God, I could use a drink."

"You're kidding," Erik says, dryly. He changes lanes and picks up speed to pass a drifter, prattling along like he thinks it's Sunday afternoon. Even the thought of more alcohol makes Erik's stomach turn.

"Sure," Charles says."Here's a secret cure for the hangover. Drink more."

Erik spares him the briefest of glares. It's times like this that Erik is certain Charles isn't much more than a high functioning alcoholic.

"I am not. I don't drink _every_ morning, only on the mornings when I'm already drunk," Charles says. Then he pauses for a moment as if to ponder the validity of the statement and adds, "That's absolutely different from being an alcoholic."

"I'm going to have to spend more time with Raven. I'm sure she'll be happy to have someone else around that finds you exasperating," Erik says. He doesn't bother to chase Charles out of his head again; he's getting used to the way Charles casually drifts in and out.

"Oh fine. As long as you both remain my friends." Charles stretches his arm around the back seat and teases a hand through Erik's hair. It's a moment before Erik realizes he's leaning into the touch.

"How many men have you seduced?" Erik asks, impressed by how casual his voice sounds.

"You're my first. I mean at Oxford, in my first couple years, I slept with a few boys. Maybe three or four?" Charles voice pitches higher as he tries to remember it. "Once with a professor. Mostly with my roommate. But I wasn't drunk. We were just experimenting."

Erik could imagine it: sixteen year old Charles in uniform, auburn hair, baby blue eyes and bright red lips, a queer boy's walking wet dream.  Before Erik can finish his thoughts, he realizes that Charles is sharing a memory but it comes through in bits and pieces, feelings and images. Half-dressed boys on a bunk bed in a dark dormitory, gasping as they rut against each other. The intensity of the lust doesn't fade as the memory snaps away. Erik grips the steering wheel tighter.

"Am I the first drunken man to seduce you?" Charles asks.

Erik shakes his head. He feels the heat of Charles' expectant gaze and so he allows himself to remember his first encounter with another man, a blond with blue eyes. Erik was in Italy, he'd been seeking out a former Nazi officer who headed the camp where Erik had been detained. The man did not make himself known that night but just as Erik was about to leave the bar, the blond man cornered him. He flirted with Erik in German and bought him a few drinks. They ended up in a hotel, drinking, smoking and fucking until dawn.

Charles' hand rests on Erik's thigh again. "Did you know his name?" he asks.

"I knew it, then."

"Oh god. How could you forget it? He was beautiful."

"I know." Erik smiles. Charles is rubbing Erik's thigh now, his hand sliding slowly up, nearing Erik's cock. Erik glances at him and he's biting his thumb nail and looking out the window. Erik looks back at the road and takes a breath.

"In a few years you'll talk about last night and you won't even remember what I look like," Charles says, in the same forced casual tone he had earlier.

Erik takes a deep breath. "I think I'll remember you."

Charles stills his hand. There's a moment of silence that stretches too long and Erik begins to wish, for the first time, that he could borrow Charles' power and read his mind. Then Charles sighs and says, "I want to suck your cock." The words shatter the awkward tension and restore it with the sexual kind. Charles scoots into the middle seat and rubs the outline of Erik's cock through his trousers.

"Charles," Erik says.

"God, you're still growing," Charles marvels. "That's why my throat is so sore." His voice is soft right in Erik's ear.

Images from last night resurface and Erik can remember Charles on his knees in the motel room, sucking Erik off before he could even lock the door properly. It wasn't that Charles was an exceptionally great lover, it's just that he was so giving--more than anything Erik was used to. Every sensation was magnified by the echoes Charles projected.

Charles is sucking hickies into his neck when someone honks next to them and Erik realizes he is drifting off of the road and he swerves the wheel. He needs to get off of the highway. Charles doesn't stop, he unzips Erik's trousers and slides his hand inside.

"Charles, I'm driving," Erik groans.

"Uh huh. And you want to pull over at the next exit, climb in the back seat and spread me wide open. I know I said I'd stop reading your thoughts. I'm so sorry. So so sorry. It's easier to take you in than keep you out." Charles slides down to the car floor on the passenger’s side and Erik can't help watching him.

"Watch the road, I promise I'll be careful with it," Charles says as he bends over Erik’s lap.

Erik shudders and tries his best to keep focused on the highway. Charles licks the head of his cock, light and teasing. Erik taps his fingers on the steering wheel, a random beat. He's throbbing hard on the verge of thrusting and Charles hasn't even properly started yet. The next rest stop is less than ten miles away. There are so many chevys on the road, Erik notes as he determinedly keeps his mind focused. Charles is teasing the tip, his breath is heated and Erik gets a sense of how aroused Charles is; and it only serves to turn him on more.

Charles slowly fills his mouth. The heat envelops Erik and the radio blares suddenly, singing _Hey! Hey Baby! I wanna know if you’ll be my girl_. It startles them both until Erik realizes he's mentally gripping the metal knobs of the radio. Apparently tapping on the steering wheel isn't enough. He turns the radio off.

"I felt like I was in wonderland for a moment," Charles says and then he goes back to slowly swallowing Erik's length. Erik squeezes the steering wheel, breathing hard. Eight miles to go, seven and a half. Erik blinks often but his vision is getting hazy and he realizes that Charles is an insatiable cock slut.

 _Am not_ , Charles' voice sounds petulant in his head.

Erik remembers the way Charles moaned as Erik fucked him hard and deep last night. It's a mistake to think about it because Charles ends up thinking about it too, adding harmony to the thought, making it more difficult for Erik to keep his focus.

He passes what looks like a cop car but thankfully turns out to be a cab. Only five miles to go. Five minutes and he'll fuck Charles until his mind goes blank. Charles is squirming, anxious for it. He's bobbing his head, sucking harder. Erik taps a faster rhythm, with his fingers and his foot.

 _Breathe_ , Charles thinks as he steadies Erik's foot. Erik realizes he's been holding his breath and takes a deep one.

By the time he approaches the exit he feels mildly relieved. He's managed not to kill them both. He pulls into the parking lot, far from the bathrooms and rec facilities. He shuts off the car and slides his hand through Charles' hair. Charles is in a daze.

"Cock slut," Erik whispers. "You couldn't even wait ten minutes for it."

Charles moans softly in response; he's touching himself and Erik can feel how far gone he is. Erik needs to talk him out of this headspace because the images and feelings he's projecting are so powerful and Erik is already so close to coming.

"Charles, look at me," he coaxes. Charles glances up and Erik nearly comes right then. Charles's cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown wide, lips stretched around Erik's cock, his hair brushed back from where Erik's been pulling. It takes Erik a minute to catch his breath and then he becomes aware that he's in so much deeper than he realized. There's no getting this image out of his head. There's no going back to normal chess games before bed. This is who Charles is to him now.

"Hey." Erik's voice sounds foreign to his own ears. _Hey, beautiful._ He stops himself from completing the comment but not the thought. "Keep your eyes on me."

Charles squints them shut and then opens them again.

"You're so good with your mouth. So perfect."  Erik isn't sure what he's saying. His hands are shaking, sweating. His heart is pounding ten times faster than normal. He wants to glance outside, make sure they're all alone but he can't take his eyes off of Charles. "You can take more. I know you can. You're so fucking eager for it." Erik is shaking, trying to keep himself from thrusting in. Charles comes first, gasping around Erik's cock, spilling all over the floor of the rented cadillac and when the echoed sensation washes over Erik he can't help himself. He comes, spilling into Charles' mouth. Charles starts coughing but he doesn't take his mouth off until he's licked away every last drop.

Then the only sound is heavy breathing. Charles is still on the floor of the car, his head down as his back rises and falls. "God," he whispers.

"I know," Erik says. He looks outside. There isn't a car on either side, just a shaded wooded area but someone has pulled up behind them. Erik rolls his eyes, of all the empty spots. "We're going to be late," he says. It's 11:30 and they're not even close to Concord.

"I'm sorry. But at least I am not hungover anymore." Charles looks up at him and grins.

Erik curls his fingers into Charles hair. "My cock has magical properties."

"In that case, I think I'll need to suck it twice daily for a week." Charles sits up on the car seat and Erik coaxes him into a kiss. In no time, Charles deepens it, licks into Erik's mouth, and Erik can taste himself all over him.

"Slut," Erik gasps when they break the kiss.

Charles leans back against the seat, covers his eyes, and licks his lips. "Sorry Erik. You can drive now." Erik could tell that Charles wasn't finished, that what Charles wanted to say was that he hadn't had enough.

"It's like a marathon with you. I told you," Erik says. "You must have three people in bed with you at all times."

"Shut up," Charles says. "I mean I have, but only once and that was an accident."

Erik laughs based on shock alone. "Accidental sex between four people?"

"You'd be surprised how quickly absinthe can alter your inhibitions," Charles says, matter-of-factly, and adds, "I've done some crazy things in my life but I swear I've never done anything like this before." He meets Erik's eyes and he looks softer, something like shyness radiating from him.

"Yeah, well." Erik looks outside in an attempt to steady his heart rate, he focuses on an old oak in the surrounding forest. "The feeling is mutual," he says and he turns the ignition. They're headed back down the highway when Erik feels Charles' head rest against his shoulder. Erik takes a chance and drapes his arm over the back of the seat. "Hey Charles."

"Hm?"

"Next time you drive."

Charles laughs and scoots closer.  "Sure."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first (and possibly only) story in this fandom. I hope you got a kick out of it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Me on tumblr](http://dancing-on-tip-toes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
